Come back
by Gotakumoe Giku
Summary: Lucy. Blood. Poison. Fairytail. Oh really? I think you know where this is going to. Well ...This is going to be really bad so...DEAL WITH IT!
1. Chapter 1

Yay...Well that was sarcastic... Well another "not-very-good-but-I-tried-my-best" story again...Yeah I know it will suck...But it will get better! somehow...

Well I can't just keep on yappin'. Bye!

* * *

"NATSU!" a blonde woman screamed.

Lucy been beaten up by thugs. She couldn't call her spirits out because they took them away her keys from her. Her clothes were torn. Before everything went blank,... "Natsu." And was gone.

* * *

**At the guild**

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy?" yelling to find Lucy, wanting to show her the mission he picked out. He didn't see her. He wondered why he couldn't find her. When he gave up, he went to Mirajane.

"Mira!" he said.

"What is it Natsu?" the lovely bartender said.

"Do you know where Lucy is?"

"Hmm….No I haven't I wonder why. Well I know she is not in the guild currently. Did you check her apartment?"

"Yeah I did. But she wasn't there." said Natsu.

"Strange…" he murmured and left.

I wonder where Lucy is…..not at the guild, not at her apartment. Where? I just look on the streets for now. He thought. So he walked and walked and walked. When finally he smelled her. That's her smell! "Lucy! Lucy!" He got no answer from her. Then he saw her. Blood. Blood. Blood.

That was the only thing he could smell. Her blood. Lucy's blood. Immediately he picked her up like a frail baby girl that is future queen. A princess. He was furious, but he knew getting Lucy to help, he could still hear her breathing. He ran to the guild. And kicked the door open. The people there were staring at him in eyes of surprise and devastation.

"Help…..Help Lucy…..Wendy…..Help her." he said with a almost dead voice.

Wendy rushed over there and gave her immediate emergency treatment. They placed her in the infirmary. Natsu was really worried. It was really bad. Really bad. They had to bring Poluchka to help. When Poluchka came in and saw Lucy, she gasped.

"So? Can you help her?" said Natsu.

"Well,...We healed most of the injuries, but...They used poison on her. This will be hard, I might takes a couple of days to heal her depending on what poison…" she said.

Master Makarov came in. He had a very serious look on his face.

"I need people to find who did this to her. Who is going to?" he said.

"Team Natsu will. Along with Gajeel and Juvia and Wendy." they said.

"Ok. When you find them try not to kill them. Bring them here, I will allow you though to give them a heck of a beating." he said with a deadly tone.

They nodded.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan...LU-CHAN!" Levy cried.

* * *

Hahaha! So short!

Lucy: Hey... why do I have to get hurt...A lot of stories make me get hurt too. It's painful

Me: Painful? Yeah,sure. It's a story you know, plus a fairytail mage always gets hurt.

Lucy: But-

Me: No buts.

Anyways...That's that! Giku-chan...OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Another chapter! Not very exciting right? YEAH...I KNOW THAT!

* * *

While everyone was worrying about her and trying to help her Lucy…what was going on inside Lucy head was darkness. Nothing but black.

_Who is there? Anyone? Help...Natsu it's scary…_

_**Hello. Lucy.**_

_Who are you?_

_**A fragment of your imagination. You know. You are weak. That is why you are almost dead.**_

_Dead!?_

_**Yes. Dead. Your nakama are trying their very best to help you, but this all counts on you. If you don't live not only do you lose your life, but you also give pain to your nakama. Think of them, right now they are so scared that you might die. If you die it will be worse. You will just make an entrance for darkness. Heh. Maybe one of them will kill themselves because of you. Maybe...That's right. Natsu. The one that probably cherishes you the most. **_

_Natsu wouldn't kill himself. And I don't intend on dying._

_**I know you won't die yet.**_

_!? What are you saying!?_

**_Until then._**

_Wait! Tell me who you are! Don't leave…_

* * *

**Normal pov**

Poluchka came out. She had a "This-isn't-good-at-all,-this-is-trouble" look on.

"This… Well, How do I say this…" she spoke

"What happened?" said Levy.

"You see… She needs an antidote, I don't have it but, usually I would make one, it needs a impossible ingredient. It is from a story, legend, myth or whatever, but I think you can't find it, no… It impossible, it doesn't exist." she said as if it was all over.

"What is it?"

"It is the "Rememtancny" leaf."

"... Not good. That's impossible to find." said Makarov.

" Point proven."

" So what are we going to do to find this Rememtancy leaf?" asked Levy.

" For now, all we can do is ask and look for information about it." he said.

" I'll stay around for a while to take care of Lucy." said Poluchka.

"Ok then."

* * *

...' These chapters are going to be very short...Yes they are...

DO NOT BE STUPID! I bet at least on of you thinks this is NALU. Well it is not... It might, but it is not...(for now)

BYE.


End file.
